1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garden seeding tool and more particularly pertains to controlling the depth a blade of a seeding tool penetrates the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garden tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, garden tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of gardening are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,644; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,206; U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,864; U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,611; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,538.
In this respect, the garden seeding tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling the depth a blade of a seeding tool penetrates the ground.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved garden seeding tool which can be used for controlling the depth a blade of a seeding tool penetrates the ground. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.